Bonds between us
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Dans la timeline de Ares no Tenbin / Les joueurs de Raimon doivent se séparer pour le bien du football du pays. Mais pour Endou et Gouenji, est-ce vraiment bien de partir à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre? Leur histoire d'amour naissante peut-elle tenir la distance?


Ils partaient tout les trois dans des directions différentes. Quand se reverraient-ils ? Un an ? Dix ans ?

Endou sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement dans sa poitrine. Gouenji avait eut beau affirmer devant toute leur équipe que rien ne pourrait briser les liens qui les unissaient les uns aux autres, se séparer de ses amis restait douloureux.

Mais surtout, se séparer de ''lui'' était douloureux. Plus que tout le reste. Et si la distance détruisait tout ? Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis si peu de temps, après tout. Cette séparation forcée risquait-elle d'anéantir leurs sentiments naissant ? De balayer leur histoire avant même qu'elle n'est put réellement commencer ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et même une fois chez lui, elles ne le quittaient pas.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond sans le voir.

Partir…

Il allait partir.

Il commençait réellement à réaliser ce que ça voulait dire.

Il chercha son téléphone, enfouit quelque part dans son sac et lança un appel, malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait tellement réfléchit qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut que le temps s'était écoulé.

Il était prêt de minuit. Pourtant, il entendit un déclic dans son portable et une voix.

_ Allô ? Endou ?

Cette voix… Il ne pourrait plus l'entendre tous les jours. Une pensée de plus qui lui faisait mal.

Le jeune homme brun voulut parler mais il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix, ne parvenant qu'à émettre une sorte de gargouillis indistinct.

_ Endou ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je… Gouenji… Je… J'ai peur et… Et je ne veux pas partir !

Il l'avait dit.

Gouenji resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

_ Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir. Et ça me fait tout autant peur qu'à toi. Mais il faut voir ça comme une occasion de devenir plus fort, non ? Une opportunité à saisir, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Si… Mais… Tu n'es pas triste qu'on ne puisse plus se voir ?

Endou retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Gouenji qui tardait à venir. Finalement, il entendit un profond soupir avant que Gouenji ne se décide à lui répondre.

_ Regarde dehors.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Fais-le, c'est tout.

Endou, naïf et souvent à la ramasse, ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Gouenji alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait comprit. Aussi, il tomba des nues quand, en ouvrant ses rideaux, il vit le jeune homme blond juste sous sa fenêtre. Gouenji reprit la parole en le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu jusqu'ici en pleine nuit si je n'étais pas triste à l'idée de ne plus te voir ? Tu crois quoi, Endou ? Ça me tue ! Je suis mort de trouille ! J'ai peur que tout soit détruit, que la distance mette un terme à ce que nous sommes en train de construire !

Endou écarquilla les yeux. Gouenji avait donc les mêmes angoisses que lui ! Et en l'entendant, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il n'y avait que le jeune homme blond platine qui arrivait à faire disparaitre ses doutes d'une simple parole.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas…

Endou sourit et quitta soudainement sa chambre en courant, sans prêter attention au bruit qu'il faisait et qui risquait fort de réveiller ses parents.

Il se retrouva dehors et, la seconde d'après, dans les bras de Gouenji.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, Gouenji ! J'en suis certain ! Même si on est séparés, moi je continuerais de t'aimer !

Gouenji sourit doucement, resserrant son étreinte autour d'Endou. Un sourire et un ''je t'aime'' avait suffit à étouffer ses peurs. Il n'y avait qu'Endou qui y arrivait.

_ Tu avais raison Gouenji, en disant que les liens entre nous ne se détruiront pas si facilement ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Gouenji nicha son visage contre l'épaule de son petit ami, les yeux clôt.

_ C'est vrai… Même loin l'un de l'autre, ça ne disparaitra pas comme ça. Bien sûr, ça me rend terriblement triste de savoir qu'on ne se verra plus pendant un certain temps. Mais on se retrouvera, c'est juré.

_ Oui !

Endou s'écarta un peu et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire immense.

_ Et puis… Je pourrais t'appeler ?

_ Tous les jours, si tu veux.

_ Gouenji ?

_ Mm ?

_ Je t'aime plus que tout !

_ Même plus que le football ?

_ Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que le football !

Gouenji sourit et se pencha doucement vers le visage d'Endou. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout en douceur, répandant une vague de chaleur en eux.

_ Moi aussi Endou, je t'aime.

_o0o_

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Endou croisa les bras derrière sa tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Son portable posé sur son ventre était tristement silencieux. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Gouenji depuis deux jours, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant compte tenu du fait qu'ils s'appelaient tous les soirs et échangeaient un nombre incalculable de texto au court d'une journée.

La distance, loin de les séparer, avait renforcé les liens entre eux.

Des coups très légers frappés à sa fenêtre attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme brun. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui le perturbait le plus ? Qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin ? Que sa chambre n'était pas du tout située au rez-de-chaussée ? Que quelqu'un était en train de frapper à sa fenêtre en hauteur à plus d'une heure du matin ?

Il se leva et écarta les rideaux.

Gouenji était là, souriant nonchalamment.

Endou ouvrit la fenêtre à guillotine, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, Endou…

Le jeune homme blond se laissa glisser dans la chambre d'Endou. Il le prit enfin dans ses bras, après tout ces mois passé loin l'un de l'autre. Endou répondit immédiatement à son étreinte.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Gouenji.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, Endou.

Juste une petite visite en cachette pour se voir en dehors du terrain, sans avoir besoin de s'affronter.

Juste une petite visite en cachette en attendant le jour où ils pourraient enfin rejouer ensemble.


End file.
